


And now for something completely different.

by sugarandhoneytea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: It's just shameless fluff, M/M, accepting any critique on my skills, coffee dates, first time posting my monchu content, idiot boys go on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea
Summary: Yao and Burkhan go get coffee. It goes... okay.
Relationships: China/Mongolia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	And now for something completely different.

"What?"

Yao was the only one in the room who didn't flinch. Burkhan was short, only five feet tall, but his former reputation preceded him. Yao was the only one who knew him well enough to tell he wasn't angry, he just didn't hear.

"Do you want to get coffee with me after this?" He repeated.

Now, for some context on Burkhan, he was a short man with stormy grey eyes and black hair that reached a little past his shoulders. He couldn't braid it on his own, but he lived alone these days, except for his cat. He was unfortunately cursed with, as Alfred would so elegantly put, "resting bitch face", and the scar on his right eye didn't help at all. But, since Yao knew him well enough to distinguish his angry face with his 'where did I put those damn car keys' face, Yao just stayed rather chill.

"I... guess so."

That meant yes, Burkhan was just suspicious of him. Not that he could be blamed, since Yao was the one to put that scar there. 

\-------

The car ride was quiet. They always were. Burkhan simply didn't like to talk, and neither did Yao. Just two old men in a car, what's wrong with that? This time, Yao started talking.

"I like the new glasses..." He offered, a little awkward.

"Uhm... thanks." Burkhan's fingers twitched, displaying that the praise was genuinely accepted. He was never one to deny a compliment, he thrived off of being told he was doing something right, or well, or just praise in general. He was like a damn puppy, wanting to be told he was a good boy.

"They bring out your eyes." Yao concluded, a little more confident.

"... shut up." The shorter man uttered with a snort. Another twitch of his fingers to go along with his stubborn refusal to thank Yao for the compliment, and the two arrived at Starbucks. Slightly more context, Burkhan thought it would be fun to keep his nails as sharp claws to match the abnormally long canines he was spawned with. Yao somehow found the combo cute.

"... why are you staring?"

Mongolia was famous for his soft voice when he talked, that and his habit of adopting sick countries to take care of them and help them be better than they were before he found them.

"You're just as beautiful as the day we got married~" Yao teased playfully, making poor Burkhan choke a little on his coffee. He turned to the side and let out a weak "screw you!" as he went to wipe up the mess with some napkins. And Yao couldn't help but to laugh.

"But you are~" he chirped as he helped clean the mess, the pair accidentally brushing fingers. Burkhan retracted his hand as though Yao had burned him, and stared at him with wide silver eyes.

The little "Ai Yah" that China breathed out was followed by him reaching over and adjusting Burkhan's glasses.

"You really are~" He cooed, making the shorter man blush.

And Yao could have sworn that Burkhan had said "You too..." under his breath. Not like he'd admit it. He was adorably stubborn like that.

\-------

Now the thing with Burkhan was that when he told a story you got hyped for the protagonist. He was recounting the time he wrestled a bear for a scrap of venison and Yao found himself distracted from the godawful traffic, and screaming insults towards the now long dead bear rather than towards the drivers who were doing -5 miles an hour.

"And that's how I got the scar on my shoulder." Burkhan concluded, a faint giggle to his tone due to how Yao got so excited.

"Rude! It's over too soon, I want another." Yao demanded, before laying on the horn at a soccer mom who was on her phone at a green light.

Letting out a heartfelt laugh, Burkhan gave Yao a gentle shove. "You're like a little kid!"

And so, Burkhan told as many stories as Yao wanted on their way back to the hotel. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Monchu so... I hope you guys like it... owo;


End file.
